The Revision of The Link
by LittleMissWerepire
Summary: Yami likes Yugi and Yugi likes Yami, but both are hiding their feelings. Who will crack first? Oh so fluffy. Rewrite of The Link. R&R so I can make improvements!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, nor will I ever.**

Yugi laid on his bed enveloped in thought. His mind swarmed with miscellaneous reminders and opinions. The arm he had been resting his head on began to feel numb and uncomfortable, so he replaced it with his other arm. He had been cooped up in his room all day and was growing bored. The weather was terrible and it appeared that it wasn't going to get any better. Unexpectedly, an idea came to him. 'Maybe I'll see what Yami is up to!' It was better than staring at the ceiling, he decided.

While moving to get off his bed, he knocked down a stuffed animal. He shrieked, "Kevin!" and quickly picked the plush duck up and brushed it off. "I'm sorry! I'll be more careful next time!" Giving the faux bird a peck on its tuft of hair on the top of its head, he tenderly held it. He was quite fond of the little guy, since he acquired it at a carnival with Yami shortly after the final duel. Yami had chosen to stay with Yugi and live a life as a normal human. While at the carnival, there was a ring toss they had gone to, and Yami won it for Yugi. Despite making the effort he had made of getting up, Yugi began daydreaming once more.

* * *

Yami sat on the couch watching a show that scarcely retained his interest. He sighed and let his body fall over onto the rest of the cushion. It had been hours since he last saw Yugi and it was beginning to become dark out, so he figured he would collect him and they could watch a movie. In his mind he played a fantasy of the two of them cuddling while watching a film, sneaking kisses every so often. He yearned for this, and he was sure he could make it happen. All he had to do was just gather his energy and pick himself off of the couch.

With a few minutes of willing, he made the move.

Grunting barely aloud, he used his arms to push himself off the loveseat. Before he exited the room he made sure to turn off the lights and television. He gave the sofa an apologetic expression and left. At least he was leaving it for a good cause, he thought to himself. 'The next time you see me, I could be snuggling with my love', he taunted the couch silently.

* * *

Back in his room, Yugi was sitting at his desk. It was slightly uncomfortable but it _was_ an upgrade from the bed, he thought. Despite lying around all day, he still managed to be tired from a day's work of nothing. Grandpa worked in the shop and he had no clue what Yami was up to. The thought of it reminded him of his original plan. Like earlier, he attempted to get on his feet again. It failed.

He wanted to get up, he really did, but he was too tired to try to move. He gave up hope of moving and slowly, he drifted from the conscious world into the abyss of mind.

Yugi was a creative boy. Being as modest as he is, he would deny it, but even he knew how remarkable his subconscious was. Having a talented mind can be very useful in daily tasks, but when it comes to dreams it really takes things to another level. Trying to describe some of the dreams he had was damn near impossible, so he started illustrating parts of them out into a sketchbook. He had started it around the age of twelve and never thought to show it to anyone or talked about it. It was something he found slightly embarrassing and he didn't want to risk being made fun of.

Many times he had played a scene in his mind where he showed it to Yami, then he be scooped into the arms of the man he loved so dearly as he told him about each drawing. Just thinking about it made him giddy and flustered. He felt like a girl when he did it, but it still felt nice. He loved the feeling of love. It washed his entire being with warmth and butterflies. But that was as far as it would go. He knew he would never have enough courage to admit his love.

* * *

Since Yami was now a regular teenage boy he had regular teenage boy uh-*ahem*-_urges_. It was wasn't _completely_ new to him, but he was a tad rusty on the topic as it had been about, I don't know, a few_ thousand _years since he had last experienced these longings so he wasn't quite up to par. After spending years with Yugi it was expected that he had grown to love him, but to what extent? Yes, Yami loved him, but it was more than that. They were a part of each other. Take those feelings and mix in some hormones and you have yourself a horny/angst party.

Yami shuffled silently though the hall to Yugi's room. He felt a wave of uneasiness wash over him, but it also brought a rush of adrenalin. His hand balled into a fist and he dug in his nails. Before raising his fist he breathed in deeply. He pulled his courage together and knocked a few times on the hard wood of the door.

After waiting a few moments, there was no response. '_Must be sleeping_' he thought. Without hesitation this time, he opened the door.

* * *

Yugi heard a thump but passed it off as a sound from the storm outside. There was an unexpected crack of thunder which startled him, making him clutch Kevin tight. Immediately after that he went back to fantasizing.

_The two similar looking boys were sprawled on a blanket outside and watched clouds drift across the otherwise clear sky. They pointed out shapes they saw and giggled while they made up silly stories to go with them. As time passed they progressively scooted closer to each other. At last they touched. He felt the spark of their skin together and his heart started to beat quickly. It was just their elbows but Yami pressed the rest of his arm to Yugi's and timidly put his hand in his own.  
_

_"Yugi?" His voice quivered just barely, but enough to where you would notice if you were paying close attention. Yugi flipped onto his stomach and held his head in his hands, his elbows holding the rest of his arms up. His legs bent and lightly kicked behind him in the air. "Hmm?" _

_Yami looked at him, his expression revealing every ounce of passion he had held back until then. "I think I love you." Yugi smiled. "Good. Because I love you too. They both grinned and began leaning into each other. The inches between them became centimeters, which turned into millimeters. Their lips were about to touch and-_

"Well, what have we here?"

Yugi's eyes shot open to see Kevin in his face. He must have subconsciously used it as a puppet for Yami in his dream, he assumed. That aside, Yami was in his room and he just happened to walk in right as he was about to start making out with him in his imagination but a stuffed animal in reality. Yikes. Bad timing.

"Oops, I apologize. Did I ruin a special moment between you and Kevin?" he said with a smirk. Yugi's face had been pink before, but it was now a lovely shade of red. "Oh n-no! O-of course not!" he stuttered, tossing the stuffed animal onto his bed. He averted his eyes from Yami and pretended to look interested in shuffling papers on his desk.

Yami chuckled. "Well anyways, I came up to ask you if you wanted to watch a movie with me downstairs." Yugi's heart jumped. "Sure! I mean- uh, sure. I guess." he said, trying not to sound too eager. They went back to the living room and agreed on a movie, then settled in.

They lived in a fairly small area, so in their living room they only had a small couch, a recliner, a coffee table, and the entertainment center which consisted of a T.V., a DVD/VHS player, and a few speakers. Both decided to sit on the loveseat and rest their feet on the coffee table, even though they knew they shouldn't.

Although the movie they picked was one of their favorites, neither could quite focus on it. They barely noticed when a joke was told or something suspenseful happened. The only thing on their minds was the boy next to them. Soon enough the film ended and it was time to head off to bed.

During the movie, Yugi made a decision. He was going to make a move tonight.

"Wait Yami, before you go to bed I want to ask you something." Yami stopped as he was just about to leave to room. "What is it Yugi?" He had hardly prepared himself. No words came to his mind. He nibbled on the inside of his cheek as he panicked for a second.

"Well.. I was uh, wondering if on Tuesday maybe you would possibly like to.."

By now, Yami's heart was racing. Was Yugi going to say the words he had been longing for years to tell him?

Yugi's panic only increased as he continued speaking. "If you would like to, uh-Tuesday! Could you uh, cover my shift? At the Game Shop?" He was mentally chewing himself out. This was such a great chance, and he blew it away like it was nothing!

Yami's heart sank to his stomach. "Oh. Uh, yeah. Sure." Yugi, was starting to feel a little awkward. "Okay. Well, thanks. Uh, I guess I'll be going now..." when internally he was screaming over his missed opportunity.

* * *

(A/N) Well now, that was fun. I'm still learning, but I feel better about revising this. Thank you for reading and I hope to update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi sighed into the silence. It was Tuesday and just as he had asked, Yami was working for him.

He stared at his bedroom wall, thinking things over. With nothing in particular coming to mind, he glanced at his calendar. He noticed the lack of scheduling he actually put effort into. There were a few important dates here and there, but no real plans. Maybe he'd call up Joey and Tristan and see what they were up to.

Unexpectedly, another ripple of regret and guilt came over him. Why did ask to switch for Tuesday of all days? Tuesday was the worst day of the week to work; it was always slow and those who _did_ come in were just bratty kids.

He felt awful for making Yami work. Would doing this alter his chances of love with him? He shook off that idea. '_Well that was a self-centered thought_.' He about smacked himself.

An idea tore his attention away from that train of thought. _'I could pop in and keep him company!_' Unfortunately, his eagerness was short-lived. '_Wait, I forgot Gramps banned us from that._' "It'll distract the other from working with the customers!" he always said. Frankly, he had no idea what customers _he's_ talking about.

It took a few minutes of pushing himself, but he decided to go on and break the rule. After all, rules are just there to be broken, right?

* * *

Yami looked at the clock for what seemed the millionth time. Three minutes had gone by since he had last glanced at it. He groaned and plopped down onto his stool. Feeling somewhat defeated by time, he rested his head on the counter and shut his eyes.

It then hit him how tired he was. The aftermath of staying up late finally caught up to him. He had stayed up thinking about Yugi when he asked him to cover his shift. It seemed.. out of never wanted days off. It looked to him as though he wanted to say something else, but was afraid to.

'_Heh. I only wish. Why did he even want today off, anyways? He always works Tuesdays- though I don't blame him for switching out; this is boring as hell. Perhaps he made plans? Like-_' he chewed on his lip _'-a __**date**_?'

Suddenly, and quite unexpectedly, the bell of the door rang signaling a customer.

Yami's head flew up from the counter top. "**WELCOME TO THE SHOP!**" was his instinctual reaction.

"Wow Yami, that's the best greetin' I've gotten all day!" Joey chuckled as he strode up to the counter. "Oh Joey, it's just you." Yami grumbled as he gently dropped his head on the counter and went back to wallowing in his glum.

"Hey! Whatcha mean 'It's just you'? What's gotcha down in th' dumps?" He scanned his friend up and down with his hand on his chin. "Love troubles, eh?" Yami was surprised. "How did you-""Trust me man, I know it when I see it." He was still confused but thought it was probably best to just let it go.

"So who's the lucky girl? Or guy, I never really talked to you about your preference that much. Either way is fine though." Yami felt his face grow a bit warm.

"I, uh. I like guys." Joey didn't seem too appalled. "Thought so. You never seemed all that interested into any girls besides Tea, but I could tell you mostly saw her as a good friend."

Yami was astonished. "How did you-" "I just do." "But-" "It isn't that hard with you, ya' know?" He stayed silent this time.

"..Anyways, the person I like is-" "Yugi."

Yami stared at Joey with a blank expression, which in return, Joey displayed a haughty smirk.

"Tristan and I had a bet going and you sir, have just won me twenty bucks." Yami shook his head and chuckled. "Glad to have been of help, I guess." The cheery expression on his face abruptly was turned into a serious one.

He twisted a bit of his golden bangs between two fingers and leaned back, the counter supporting him.

"Now I need you to help me."

* * *

"Whelp, I'm fresh out of ideas. What now?" He slumped back to his bed and wrapped the comforter around him. He was back to where he started. Alone, bored, and tired.

'_I might as well take a nap. It's not as though plans are going to suddenly come up._' He could hardly keep his eyes open, and he was super comfortable from his choice of clothing. He was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt with a tee-shirt underneath.

A yawn escaped from his mouth. The heater was on, fighting the winter chill, and it blew directly onto Yugi's bed. As he fell asleep, he was cozy and warm.

* * *

Joey stared at Yami. "Help you with what?" It was Yami's turn to grin. "You know what I'm talking about." Joey huffed, "What if I _don't_?" He rolled his eyes. "Yugi. I want help with Yugi."

Joey's face cracked into a goofy grin. "Of course, dude!" He smacked his hands together as though to clear the atmosphere and put his arm on the counter and shifted his weight. "Alright first things first. What does he like?" Yami gave it some thought. "He likes games for sure.. and ducks. Watermelon too, I believe?"

Joey gave him a thumbs up. "Okay, you know what he likes, so work with that." He walked to the stairs. "I'm going to go pay Yug' a visit. See ya later!" With no hesitation for a response, he left.

Joey made his way through their house and stopped outside of Yugi's door. He knocked and waited. No answer. Shrugging it off, he opened the door.

Yugi wasn't at his desk. His eyes moved to the bed and he smiled.

He was curled up under his blanket sleeping soundly. The sight was quite the adorable one.

Yugi was snoring softly and a small trail of drool crept from his mouth. Of his two feet, one was sticking out from the blanket.

Joey tip-toed to the end of the bed and lightly poked Yugi's foot. Yugi flinched, but didn't stir.

Joey poked his foot again, this time with more force. Yugi flinched again, but still did not wake.

This time, Joey gave Yugi's foot a fully-fledged tickle. Yugi screeched; he jumped out of his bed, but missed his footing in the process leaving him on his behind.

"Hey Yug', what's up?"

"Oh nothing, just getting abused by you. You know, the usual."

They laughed and Joey helped him up.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Yugi asked, a bit confused. "I was just stopping by. That said, I should go; I don't wanna be late."

Yugi tilted his head in interest. "Late for what?" A nervous sweat began on Joey's forehead. "It nothing. Gotta go!"

He gave a wave and practically bolted out the door.

* * *

At dinner, Yugi sat and ate thoughtfully. His mind was fuzzy. Since Joey had been there, everything was a blur until then. He glanced at the clock, which read 7 P.M., and then at Grandpa, who was sitting across from him. There was no trace of Yami. To get his mind off it, Yugi offered a conversation with his grandfather.

"How was your day, Grandpa?" he asked. "Oh, you know the usual. Run the shop, see the regular customers. Could you go get me some more water, please?" Yugi smiled. "Sure." He got up and grabbed the glass. As he was turning around, he bumped into something that defiantly was not there before.

"Yami?" He just stood there, unresponsive. Yugi was about to touch his arm to see if he was alright, but remembered the water. He ran to the kitchen and filled the cup.

When he came back, Yami was gone. He looked all around, but still no Yami. With no luck, he returned to the dining room. To his surprise, there was a note.

He picked it up and first read the outside. _'From: Yami, To: Yugi?_' He opened it. The more he read, the redder his face became.

_"Dear Yugi,_

_I love you. I especially love watching you. Whether it be while you sleep, at school, or in the shower._

_Please let me know your reply._

_Love you forever and ever and I will kill anyone who gets in the way,_

_Yami._

_(P.S. You smell really good. Is it watermelon shampoo and conditioner?)"_

Yugi was thoroughly freaked out. He liked Yami, but this was a bit creepy. What the hell was going on?

* * *

"What could I do with ducks and watermelon?" Yami wondered aloud.

He shuffled to his desk and sat down. Grabbing a pencil and some paper, he tried to think.

All of his surroundings were beginning to be distracting. The clock's ticking grew louder.

He stood up and paced for a minute, sat down, and looked at the paper again.

Inspiration struck out of nowhere and the pencil flew out of his hand. His chair flew back as he jumped up with glee. "THAT'S IT! I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT TO DO!" He shouted.

"KEEP IT DOWN, WILL YOU?!" Grandpa yelled. Yami hollered back, "Sorry!"

* * *

Yugi was trying to figure his situation out. 'Why the hell did Yami leave a note like that?' He felt a sudden chill and he looked down to see his Kuriboh boxers. "WHERE THE HELL DID MY CLOTHES GO?"

He tried to hide his exposed boxers. His head looked in every direction and his eyes saw nothing, but in the distance he saw a shape. He started running towards it when he realized something. "Where did my kitchen go?"

Deciding he didn't give a damn anymore, he shrugged it off and continued running. As he got closer he could start to make out the figure.

"A... a duck?" Yugi gaped. There stood Yami again, only this time, he was wearing a duck suit.

"Uh, duck noise." He held out a watermelon for Yugi to take. Yugi looked left and right. "...Me?" He pointed of his chest. Yami nodded. He took the melon from him and Yami sprinted/waddled away.

After he was out of sight, Yugi began to examine the large green fruit. He noticed something was carved into it.

Yugi's eyebrows furrowed together as he made an attempt to read the poorly inscribed letters. "I... loo-love? Y...you? I love you? ...I LOVE YOU?"

Okay this was really starting to freak him out. He turned the watermelon over to hide the message, only to reveal another. This one was written much clearer, which didn't help in this case, seeing what the message was. Yugi's eyes widened as the read and reread it.

_'I touch myself when I watch you sleep at night._

_I love you Aibou.'_

He started to panic. He wanted Yami, but this was just too weird.

There was a loud bang and Yugi's head shot up from his pillow. _'Thank Ra! It was just a dream!_'

Grandpa stood there with a broom and dustpan. "If you're not too busy napping, I'd like you to sweep." Yugi gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I just got so comfortable from my sweatshirt and the heater was blowing on me..." His grandpa smiled at him.

"It's alright, Yugi. I don't blame you, it's the perfect temperature for a nap in here. Just try not to do it again. Isn't this what people made those drinks to keep you awake? What were they called again?" Yugi laughed. "They're called energy drinks. And I don't really like them. I prefer coffee or a cappuccino better." Solomon shook his head.

"You kids these days and your fancy drinks. Well, I'll leave you to this. See you at dinner." Yugi called out to him while he walked out. "Bye Gramps!"

He glanced at the clock for the final time. Fifteen minutes until the shop closed. He left him room to sweep and count down the minutes.

Those fifteen minutes gave him time to think things over, like what the hell was wrong with his dream. By the time he was about done, he had made up him mind.

"I'm going to make my move."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Yami started his plans. To make sure everything turned out perfect, Yami needed to draw out his game plan. He decided he'd need some party poppers, a fan, and a large supply of confetti. Although, it felt as though an important piece of the puzzle was missing still.

He started writing some things down. "Okay let's see... the store hours are eight to eight... Oh! I know what I need!" His words were whispered aloud to help quench the thirsty silence. "Wow, this is a lot of work." He said, but he knew it was definitely worth even second.

He stood and stretched, then walked over to the window. On the sidewalk, he could see Tea walking towards the store.

"Perhaps I can get some assistance from a 'friend'..." His lips curled into a smirk. He may have not had his powers anymore, but he was still quite manipulative.

In his mind, he began constructing what he would stay to get her help. There was no doubt that she'd help him, so long as he said the right thing. It wasn't really a secret that she liked him; she'd been trying for years to get in his pants.

Unbeknownst to him, outside the very window he was just at, two criminals were making their way into his bedroom.

* * *

Tea was walking when she heard someone calling her name. She looked back to see Yami running towards her. "Tea! Hey!" With a smile, she greeted him. "Hey Yami! What's up?" Those words must have been just what he anticipated, because there was no hesitation. "I need a favor from you."

"Sure!" A gleeful warmth of hope was lit in Tea's abdomen. Yami smiled wide. "I need to borrow your cheering uniform."

"Of cour-" She stopped, not completely registering the information her brain needed to process.

"You need my... cheerleading outfit?" He frowned, "Yes. Is there a problem?"

A sick feeling replaced the warm one. "Um... no. It's just, why do you need it?" List upon list of any irrational idea she could concoct in her imagination piled up in her head. Something snapped under all that weight. '_This is it, the last straw. I won't have much longer- I have to admit my feelings before it gets to be too late!_' It was the push she needed to get her mind straight over Yami.

"Well... I don't really want to say, at least not yet. So can I please use it?" He put on the classic puppy-dog eyes that he learned from Joey. Tea sighed. "Sure, knock yourself out. But you'll have to come back to my house with me to get it."

* * *

What Yugi meant when he said he was going to "make his move", it pretty much was "I'm going to find Yami, start talking to him, then chicken out and withdraw myself before I embarrass myself farther."

He climbed the stairs thinking to himself, '_Last time I checked, he was up here._'

Yugi, being the polite boy he was, knocked and waited before coming in. When no one answered, he entered. As he looked around the room, he gave a sigh of relief. _'Hm, I thought he'd be here. I guess not._' He was about to leave but he noticed Yami's lamp was still on. That was unlike him; he is usually pretty keen on making sure all lights are off before leaving a room.

Doing him a favor, he walked to his desk to turn it off. Just as he was about to hit the switch his eyes caught something with his name on it. He grabbed the paper and examined it.

"'Operation Ask Yugi Out'?" He felt his face grow warm. '_So Yami… likes me too? Well that certainly makes things a lot easier._' And since it seemed Yami was planning on confessing, he didn't have to worry about making a fool of himself by trying to stammer out his words.

This new information made his steps light and his heart even more so. He practically skipped through the doorway but skidded to a halt. '_I could have sworn I just heard a noise... Hm, oh well._'

* * *

Marik's hand flew over his mouth and he completely froze. He kept silent and watched Yugi's every movement. As soon as the coast was clear, Bakura was going to rip him a new one, that was way too close for comfort.

Yugi continued on his way. He felt like he could breathe again. Before he could get too comfy, he felt a hand grab his shoulder with a crushing grip. He chuckled nervously and slowly turned his head to face the owner of the hand. A fist met him instead.

"You fool! We could have gotten caught because of you!" Bakura whispered irritably.

Marik shrugged, "But we didn't. Is that all that matters?" With a sigh, Bakura rubbed his temple. "That may be true, but why _risk_ it?" Opening his mouth as if to argue, Marik was cut off before he could say anything. "Just forget about it! Let's get what we came here for so we can leave." Marik made a face that look like a mixture of guilt and confusion.

"What's wrong with your face?" He was silent. "…What were we looking for again?" Bakura face-palmed. He sighed, feeling like he was on the verge of giving up. "The shoes Marik. The leather shoes. Remember?"

Marik's face lit up. "Oh yeah!" They picked up where they left off, rummaging around the room. "Blast! I don't see them anywhere, what about you...?" Bakura looked over at his partner in crime. Instead of searching, he was currently unfolding the Pharaoh's fresh shirts and strewn them across the bed.

He raised an eyebrow. "What? While we're here, we might as well do plenty of evil." Bakura rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You can do that _after_ we find the shoes."

They searched silently for the next few minutes until Marik cried out. "I see them!" His voice was muffled, his entire upper body under the bed. After weaving through various types of shoes, he had found the ones they had come for.

Bakura smirked. "Okay. Grab them and we can blow this tea stand!" Marik wiggled from the tight space, having the midriff shirt as an advantage, and handed their treasure to him. They opened the window and escaped the same way they came in. Once their feet were met with the ground, they took off.

* * *

'Where's Yami?' Yugi thought to himself as he searched the house. He checked in his bedroom one last time to no avail. Blowing air out of his nose, he leaned against the door. "Maybe he went for a walk… I'll just wait for him to get back then."

He walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. Bored, he thought of things he could do while he waited. He ended up just turning on the T.V. Some cartoon with a strange plot was on. '_Riding a motorcycle while playing a card game is impossible!'_ Yugi chuckled to himself. Oh silly cartoons and their hazardous ideas.

After ten minutes, he was out like a light.

Yugi sat up.

_'How did I get back in my bed..?_' He glanced out the window. It only looked like it was about seven or eight.

He tried to open his mouth but found the task more difficult than usual. His tongue felt swollen and dry. 'I need a glass of water!' Standing from his bed, he stretched and began walking to the door.

Something felt odd. He was moving but the door came no closer. With every step, it only got farther and farther away. He tried to change his pace to a sprint, but he couldn't move as fast as he wanted to. It felt painfully slow and the frustration almost made him tear up. He could barely see the door anymore at this point.

"What's going on?" he cried out. He was not expecting an answer, so he was startled when he received one. "Yugi, could you pick up some pudding from the store? We're all out." He turned to the voice and saw Grandpa in Mai Valentine's clothes.

His eyes shot open as he realized he was just dreaming again. '_I really need to figure out why I'm having these strange dreams._' He thought to himself as he wiped sweat from his brow. '_God, I'm not going to be able to look at Gramps for a while…_'

It finally dawned on him that the television and lights were off. He decided to watch something that wouldn't put him to sleep. It took him a minute of patting around in the dark to find the remote. He pressed the power button, but nothing happened. 'Batteries must be out.'

* * *

Tea and Yami stepped inside the Gardner household. "Hello Yami, I haven't seen you in quite some time!" her mother greeted. "Hello Mrs. Gardener." Yami bowed. "Please pardon my intrusion." Tea's mother giggled. "There's no need to be so formal with me." Yami nodded.

"Okay. I just need to grab something, and then I'll be on my way." Tea frowned. "Aw Yami, come on! I haven't gotten to hang out with you in forever! Please stay a while."

He thought about it a minute. It's not like he was going to take on his plan right that moment. "Alright, I'll stay, but only for an hour or so. I have errands to run today. That must have been enough for Tea because she looked happy anyways. "Awesome! Mom, can you make some snacks?" "Sure honey."

Tea's room was neatly organized and painted a light powdery blue. It had been ages since Yami had been in there; last time it was still pink.

"So do you want to try on the uniform to see if it fits?" Tea asked as she sat on her bed. She internally highfived herself. "That's probably a good idea." Yami felt like there was an alterior-motive to her question, but he shook it off.

Tea walked to her closet and grabbed the hanger with her uniform on it. "There you go. You can change in the bathroom." He nodded and took the outfit. When he was in the bathroom he set it down and removed his clothing. '_This is going to be strange..._' Yami picked it up. It was much like the girls uniform mixed into a long sleeved crop top and a skirt with knee-high white socks. '_Oh thank Ra, there's underarmor._'

After putting on the stretchy black shorts, he started with the skirt. He put his legs in one at a time. Then he slipped on the top. It was embarrassing at first, but he was surprised how he looked. He expected to look godawful, but it wasn't half bad. Since there was no one there to judge him, he did a quick twirl, making the skirt flare out. '_I've always wanted to try that._'

Once he felt ready enough, he opened the door. "Look at you! You pull that off better than half the squad!" Yami's face was burning.  
Tea came up to him and smoothed out a wrinkle in the top. "You know Yami, uniform or not, you're very attractive." He gave her a blank stare. "Yami, I like you. I've liked you for a long time." Suddenly he was very uncomfortable. He liked Tea, but to an extent.

"Tea, I appreciate that I mean a lot to you, but I don't return your feelings." She looked confused. "Wait.. I thought you.. You don't like me?" A sudden rage came over her. "What, are you gay?! Who could you possibly like that isn't me? I thought we had been chasing each others tails this whole time!" Even with that, Yami was calm.

"I will have you know, I am interested in men. And I am very much in love with some one." Tea's eyebrows were knit, but she sighed, letting go of her tension. "I thought so..." The anger came back, but she kept it under control this time. "It's Yugi, isn't it?" He nodded.

"You know, I've been know to get pretty competitive with him in the past." She took another step. "Really? Like at what?" Yami also took another step. "Sports, grades, you name it. It's probably why he had such little self esteem till you came along. I've always felt bad about it but.. never enough for me to let him win. That's why I'm not going to give up." She gave a determined smile. "Now, you should go to the one you love before I do something else I regret.

Yami nodded, understanding. He ran down the stairs and out the front door.

Tea smiled and finally let the tears she was holding back go.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I haven't really looked though this, so I hope I don't have many mistakes! It may be a while before I do anymore updates, since I'm going on vacation. Next chapter should be the last! Stay tuned!**

**_I do not own Yugioh, this is purely fiction._ **

* * *

Yami sprinted towards home with his mind buzzing. He was careful with every step, dodging pedestrians and making every second count. Fortunately for him, Tea's house wasn't from the shop at all, so it would only a few minutes to get home.

A few yards ahead he saw a party store. By now his mind was set on telling Yugi of his infatuation, so the plans he had made before really had no importance to him anymore. If he was going to confess, it would be with no outside influences. His brain froze but his legs kept moving. '_The uniform!_' It dawned on him that he hadn't taken it off, but he knew better then to stop now. Stopping would give him time to back out of it, and he wasn't going to risk it. He needed to spill his guts _immediately_.

* * *

Yugi stood up from the couch. Light from the streetlamps seeped in the room from the window, casting a glow. There was enough light for him to safely shuffle to the television without tripping. He pushed the power switch and was greeted with an infomercial. "That time of night, is it?" Something struck him as odd. 'Is Yami still out? He would have woken me up if he came in.'

He figured the most he could do was sit and wait, he sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote. Yugi changed the channel until something caught his interest. On Discovery Channel they were having a program on Egyptian royalty and their burial traditions.

They were discussing how they preserved the bodies when Yugi heard the door open. '_Yami's home!_' He felt relief overwhelm him and it almost escaped his mind that Yami was harboring a crush equivalent to his. '_What am I going to do? I know he likes me! Wait, he doesn't know that I know, I just need to act natural and maybe he won't notice anything…_'

"Hey- Oh, uh… What are you wearing?"

Panting, Yami bent over and put his hands on his waist. "Never-*huff*-mind *huff* that… I need to tell you something. Once I catch my breath." A nervous sweat broke out on Yugi's neck. "Uh.. What about?" He kept a pokerface but inside he was a mix of emotions that ranged from ecstatic to dread.

"Okay well, uh… You remember the time when we shared a body and we were constantly together and stuff?" To try to sustain a 'normal' look, Yugi tried his best not to fidget. "Mhm. I remember."

"We learned a lot about each other, even a bit about ourselves, right? See, after spending so much time with you and knowing all your habits and all that.." He cleared his voice, ready to get to the point of his rambles. "I.. Well, I learned that I had these feelings. For a long time I didn't quite know what to make of them, but a while ago I finally understood them." He twiddled with the edge of the skirt. "I know I'm kind of rambling, but what I'm trying to say is…" With a deep breath, looked up into Yugi's eyes. "I love you."

What felt like a massive wave of warmth washed over Yugi. For the months that had led to this moment, he must have imagined those words spoken from those lips hundreds of times. Never had he thought he would actually hear them. Was this a dream? A single tear at first, led by many more flowed from Yugi's eyes. He couldn't believe it.

"Oh Ra, I'm sorry! I never should have said this, I didn't know you'd cry-" Yugi cut him off. "No! I'm happy, I really am! I just-" He let out a small sob. "-I just never thought this could actually happen!" Yami was baffled for a second before he caught on. "Wait, you mean…?" Yugi smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I love you too."

Words weren't necessary at this point. Their eyes gazed tenderly as they slowly leaned into a kiss. It was awkward at first; their noses bumped a few times, but they eventually got the hang of it.

They parted for a trice then went back in for another kiss that was more passionate and hungry. Both of the boys' faces became flushed. Yami put one hand on Yugi's hip and the other rested on his cheek. Yugi's on the other hand had his arms around Yami's neck, draped lightly but keeping them close.

It felt like heaven. They didn't want to stop, but they knew better. Grandpa could come in at time and catch them, and it was way too soon for that.

"I don't think I've been this happy in my entire life." Yugi placed his head on Yami's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Me neither."

Without father words, Yami scooped his new boyfriend into his arms. "It's getting late, so let's get ready for bed now." "Is carrying me really necessary?" "Yes." Giving him a final peck on the nose, Yami carried him upstairs.

A chuckle could be heard from the kitchen. Grandpa checked to see if the coast was clear. "I knew they were fancying one another! It was just a matter of time." He smiled. "I'm so happy for you, Yugi."

* * *

The next day, Yami talked Yugi into having their first date. They were to walk in Domino Park and then watch a movie at the cinema.

Since it was their first date, Yugi wanted to impress. Sure, they had gone out together alone a few times but this was an _official_ date. He stood in front of his mirror modeling some clothes to decide if he wanted to wear them. In the distance, he heard Yami yell something but it was muffled by the walls. He opened the door. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you had seen my shoes. You know, the leather ones?" "Nope, haven't seen 'em. Did you check under your bed?" "Yes, that was one of the first places I looked. Oh well, I've been needing a new pair for a while now. Do you think we could make a detour to the mall today?" "Sure. How about we go there instead of the park?" Yami nodded. "That sounds good. When you're ready, let's go."

The mall wasn't particularly busy, but there were some people since it was a Saturday afternoon. Passing shops were lively with customers and employees, and many lights and scents. They walked by one of Yugi's favorite stores, which was a family run candle shop.

Within a few minutes of walking, they came to their destination: Hot Topic. It was the only store where Yami liked how the shoes fit, size and style. Upon entering they were greeted. "Hello! Looking for anything in specific today?" The worker asked them, smiling. "Yes, I'm looking to get a new pair of boots."

They were lead to the back, where there was a rack with several different shoes. "Here is our selection, when you're ready I'll be at the register." The employee walked away, leaving the two.

Yami examined his options. "I'm thinking this one. I like the buckle on it." Yugi nodded. "It'd look good on you. You want it?" "I think so. Yeah." Under the shelf, there were the boxes with various sizes. "Nine, nine and a half.. ten! Here we go!" He grabbed the box and turned to his boyfriend. "All set." They returned to the front of the store and paid for the purchase.

Chatting idly, they left. As they walked and talked, Yami saw Yugi squint at something behind him. "What are you looking at?" "That's a good question. Look over there." He gestured with his head the direction he meant.

"Is that… Joey and Kaiba?" Sure enough, it was them. It was odd. The two never got along, so why were they sitting together in the mall food court? "They might be here for about the same reason we are." "You mean a date? Those two can hardly hold a conversation without biting each other's head off, I don't think-" Immediately he cut off. He saw Seto say something that made Joey laugh. "Did… Did I just see Kaiba smile? Like, a sincere smile?"

Feeling like someone was watching them, Joey looked around. He spotted them almost immediately and his face grew red. "Looks like he saw us. Shall we go see what's going on?" "Sure."

Joey whispered panicked words to Seto. He stood up and picked up his belongings from the table. Giving a quick farewell, he took off before the two teenagers could get to them.

"Hey Joey!" Yugi chirped. "Hey Yug'!" Joey tried to hide his edginess, but he kept glancing at the doors leading to outside. "What was Kaiba doing here? I thought you two didn't get along." "He was just helping me with some homework." Yugi and Yami looked at each other with skepticism. "Okay. I guess we better go, we've got a movie to catch."

Joey tilted his head a bit. "Wait, are you two…?" Yugi blushed. A grin appeared on Joey's face giving a sure sign that he approved. "It was 'bout time." They waved goodbye and left.

Besides the confusion of why Seto was there, the mall had given them a rush of excitement. Someone knew about them, and they were happy for them! When they walked to the theater, they felt brave enough to hold hands. A few condescending looks were given, but no one said anything to them.

They arrived at the theater and stood in front of the board that was showing what was currently playing. Neither of them really cared what they saw, so they picked a movie that someone had recommended and bought the tickets. At the concession counter, they got a large popcorn and a large soda.

As they walked in, the theater was just darkening and starting the previews. Throughout the film, they held hands. Two hours later, they emerged from the dark room with the crowd, squinting at the light. The walk home was quiet but serene. About a block away from home Yugi broke the silence. "Can we have some friends over and watch another movie? I was thinking Lion King." "Sure! That sounds great! It _is_ Saturday night."

* * *

The group was gathered in the living room. Seto, Joey, Duke, and Tristan were squeezed together on the couch. Yami and Yugi took the loveseat, and Ryou and Malik chose the floor. "It's been forever since we had guys' night!" Joey jumped up. Tristan sighed. "Joey, how many times do we have to remind you to sit down?" "Yeah Pup, we can't start the movie if you're being obnoxious." "Oh shut it rich boy!" The two got into it and Yugi couldn't tell if they were going to kill each other or make out first. Everyone laughed after they settled down.

Ryou poked Malik and gestured for him to give him his ear. "Where's Marik and Bakura?" He whispered. "I have no idea, why?" Ryou frowned and replied, "I don't know… I just have a bad feeling." Everyone's attention was caught by Yugi, who stood and clapped his hands together. "Okay, I have an announcement. Unfortunately, the DVD player is broken." The group groaned in unison. "But that's okay, because I have it on VHS!" They all cheered.

"Everyone have snacks?" Another cheer was his answer. "Alright, here we go." Yugi pushed the tape in and the movie began. Everything was fine up until about ten minutes in. The previews had just finished and it was time for the show to actually start.

The movie played normally, but as soon as Rafiki held Simba over his head the picture changed. There were no longer cartoon lions, but explicit porn instead. "Ah, Yami! Turn it off!" Yami jumped up from his seat and fumbled with the VHS. He turned it off and heaved an irritated sigh.

A burst of laughter erupted out of seemingly nowhere. Ryou looked absolutely indignant. "Marik! Bakura! Get your arses out here now!", he screeched and shot up. Both walked in with their hands rised as if to surrender. "Alright, you caught us. Now what?" He crossed his arms. "Did you do something to the DVD player and tape over the movie?" "No." "Bullshit." Bakura gave a heinous smirk. "Well, we _may_ have taped over the movie. But I promise, we did no harm to the DVD player."

Ryou glared at his Yami. "Then why won't it work?" Bakura cackled. "Have you tried plugging it in?" The room went silent. Ryou turned to Yugi. "I am so sorry these two berks. Maybe we can do movie night another time." Joey stood up and stretched. "Eh, I should probably go home anyways. I sorta forgot to tell pops that I was gonna be here." Everyone else agreed and they planned on another date. They stood and thanked the two for letting them come over. Waving and shuffling out the door, everyone left.

As soon as the last person was out and the door was shut, Yugi sighed and propped himself against the wall. "I thought this day would never wind down. I kind of missed the peace and quiet." Yami mirrored him and rested against the wall with him. He gently took hold of his hand and gave it a light squeeze. "You sound tired. How about you go take a shower then go to bed? It's been a long day." Yugi smiled. Yami really understood him. He was an introvert, so he preferred to be in quiet environments. That didn't mean he didn't like being with his friends, it just made him pretty exhausted.

"Yami, could I sleep in your bed tonight?" It took a moment for him to catch what was wrong with the question. "Oh! I mean-" Yami chuckled. "It's okay, I know what you meant. You can come if after your shower and if I'm asleep, just climb in.

He made his shower fairly short since he was fatigued and toweled off. Walking to his room for fresh clothes, he peeked into Yami's room. Under the covers, he was already asleep. Yugi could help but feel a bit disappointed, but he couldn't blame him. He put on pajamas and went over and stood by Yami's room. His palms were sweaty with anticipation, so he wiped them on his pants. With a quick breath, he ducked into the bedroom.

Without missing a beat, he was under the covers. He could feel Yami's heat, though they were barely touching. A smile edged onto his face as he closed his eyes and played the day though his mind.

Life had never been too kind to Yugi Moto, but it seemed that it was finally on his side.


End file.
